Celos
by Grellicious x3
Summary: A veces el destino te da sorpresas, pero nunca sabes cómo los celos de alguien más pueden acabar con todo lo que creías era definitivo. T por muerte de un personaje. Stony sin Tony ? Natasha Stark x Steve Rogers. Lemon chiquitito ? . Pasen y lean


Ahora un Stony sin Tony(?) Últimamente tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que trataré de terminar los fics pendientes. Creo que tengo inspiración para solamente un par de ellos o solamente uno, no lo sé. Mientras tanto, disfruten de esta cosa que salió de mi mente en un día de lluvia.

**Advertencia: **Cursi y muerte de un personaje :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Marvel ni los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenecen.

* * *

¿Por qué era el amor así? ¿Qué es el amor en sí? ¿Una simple ilusión, una tortura que busca destrozar hasta la fibra más sensible de tu ser al no darte cuenta de que no gozas de ese privilegio? Esa y más preguntas recorrían la mente de Natasha Stark una y otra vez cada vez que veía a Steven Rogers por los pasillos. Eran amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, solamente por el hecho de ser Tasha –como Steve le llamaba- una chica sincera y la única que lograba sacarle a Steve una sonrisa real, todo a pesar del ego sobrehumano de la morena. Pero ya no podía más con esa presión en su pecho cada vez que la mano del rubio se veía ocupada por otra…Una mano que no era la suya.

Steve tenía novia. Peggy Carter, su amiga de la infancia y con quien contraería matrimonio apenas saliera de la Universidad. Escasos 2 meses para eso. El rubio le confiaba todo a Natasha, hasta el más oscuro e íntimo secreto era bien sabido por ella. Todo, absolutamente todo. Incluso el hecho de que Steve no quería casarse con Peggy. Se dio cuenta unos días atrás, justo en el momento en que una fuerte sensación de vacío se alojó en su pecho cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba con Bruce, demasiado cordiales uno con el otro al parecer. Y eso no debió parecerle extraño, sino el hecho de que Banner tomaba la mano de Stark, acercándose a besarla. Ese vacío que sentía cada vez que ese acontecimiento aparecía en su mente, recordándole que tal vez Tasha no lo quería ya más.

**Ya no más.**

Steve decidió aclarar ese asunto yendo directamente con Stark a su casa. Ésta no podía estar más deprimida en esos momentos. Dos meses, dos míseros meses faltaban para ese día y ella todavía no podía confesar nada. Ese beso con Banner fue suficiente para que Stark se diera cuenta de que a quien realmente quería era a Rogers. A ese enorme, musculoso y testarudo rubio, ese que tenía la mirada más fría que podría dirigírsele a cualquiera, pero que con una sonrisa de Natasha podía transformarse en la más cálida del universo; ese tonto rubio que aguantaba sus arranques de egoísmo con la sola intención de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Aquel que estaba orgulloso de llamarse su "mejor amigo". Pero ella sabía que eran sólo eso y nada más.

**A veces no puedes obtener todo lo que quieres.**

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación sonar. Se limpió algunas lágrimas que habían salido de su rostro. En ese momento deseaba tener a su padre con ella y que le dijera qué podía hacer. Pero no. Howard hace mucho que dejó de ser el padre sobreprotector y atento con ella, y todo porque fue precisamente ella quien se lo pidió. No. Lo necesitaba todavía. Abrió la puerta, fingiendo haber estado dormida y ocultando con un simple bostezo las lágrimas que todavía querían salir de sus párpados. Atónita. Desconcertada. Triste. Impotente. Eso y más sentía con la presencia del ojiazul frente a ella. Pero trató de disimular actuando como siempre lo haría con él.

—Hola, Steve… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Fracaso. Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Quería hablar de algo importante contigo…—Respondió él, ignorando aquella extraña depresión que sintió por parte de su amiga.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Siempre lo hacía. Así sus empleados no molestarían.

—Es…sobre Banner…—Musitó el mayor con una voz un tanto apagada, no aquella voz con la que solía siempre conversar con ella—. ¿Acaso…tú y Bruce son…?—No terminó, esperando que ella lo hiciera. Incluso el sólo pensar que la pelinegra le daría una respuesta positiva le hacía sentir ese terrible vacío en el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba eso si ellos eran solamente amigos? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

**Culpa al amor.**

Natasha no supo qué responder. Se quedó callada en todo momento, dubitativa, pensando detenidamente sus opciones. Optó por la más sensata.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?—Respondió tajante, cruzando ambos brazos—.Somos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tengas control sobre lo que decido o no hacer…—La expresión de Steve se mantenía imperturbable, aunque por dentro quisiera golpear con todas sus fuerzas a aquel científico.

—Claro… Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando los vi besarse…—Dijo el rubio cada vez más triste. Ese vacío se acrecentaba más.

**No sabes que al estar sufriendo, la haces sufrir a ella.**

—Sí, Banner es mi novio… Y si no te parece, te agradecería que salieras por donde llegaste, Rogers…—¿Qué acaba de hacer? Jamás lo llamaba así por más molesta que estuviera. Pero esta vez no estaba molesta.

—De acuerdo… Nos vemos mañana en la escuela… —Fue todo lo que Steve fue capaz de articular antes de salir. Había olvidado por completo la otra razón de su visita a la menor. Quería invitarla al baile de graduación, aunque fuese con mes y medio de anticipación. No pudo hacerlo.

Natasha simplemente cerró la puerta, retrocediendo hasta quedar sentada en su cama, desde donde alcanzaba a ver a la perfección lo que ocurría afuera. Vio al rubio con la mirada baja caminar rápidamente lejos de ahí. Le partía el corazón verlo así. Entonces regresó la vista al interior de su habitación, topándose con un oso de peluche que el rubio le regaló en su cumpleaños. Se sintió terrible en ese momento por haberle hablado así a Steve, realmente mal. Solamente se dejó caer en su cama, abrazando el oso y evitando a toda costa el llanto hasta que se quedó dormida.

El siguiente mes pasó volando. Natasha aceptó ser la novia de Bruce solamente por no hacerlo sentir mal, ya que no lo veía más que como un buen amigo. Aun así, le dolía la indiferencia de Rogers al momento de cruzarse en los pasillos. Se miraban, pero no se hablaban. Al parecer la amistad ya no era la misma desde que ella dijo que Bruce era su novio.

**Porque la amistad ahora se volvió amor.**

Y al final llegó el baile de graduación. Steve no podía decidirse entre Peggy o Natasha, aunque era la segunda quien ganaba más terreno. Después de todo, Peggy había optado por ir con Bucky al ver que Steve no la invitaba, y a ella no le gustaba estar sola en esa clase de eventos. El rubio se armó de valor y fue directo con Natasha un día antes de que el baile se llevara a cabo, pero ella declinó. Banner la había invitado días atrás y ella aceptó. Definitivamente tendría que ir solo a ese baile. ¡Incluso e odioso Loki tenía pareja! Tal vez por ser extranjero. Bufó, simplemente yendo a casa a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ya entradas las 6 de la tarde, Steve comenzó a arreglar su atuendo. Un traje no muy formal, con camisa blanca y una corbata color azul. Suspiró al verse en el espejo y justo en ese momento notando a sus espaldas un conejo de peluche. Claro, Steve lo recordaba a la perfección. Natasha se lo regaló el día de su cumpleaños, alegrándole la noche al llevar al parque de diversiones después de una pelea que hubo entre sus padres. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Qué le ocurría?

**Estás enamorado.**

Prefirió no hacer caso de aquellos sentimientos y simplemente se dirigió al colegio, justo al gimnasio. Entró, solo pues no tenía pareja. No se había tomado el tiempo para pedírselo a Peggy por estar pensando en cómo pedírselo a Natasha. Ahí estaba el famoso Steven Rogers, sentado en las gradas, observando cómo su novia bailaba alegremente con su mejor amigo. Recordó a Natasha, y como si de una invocación mental se tratase, ella entró por la puerta del gimnasio abrazada de Bruce quien estaba más que alterado al recibir todas las miradas de los que estaban en el recinto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que realmente la popular Natasha Stark estuviese saliendo con el cerebrito Banner? Steve no hizo caso a los cuchicheos, pues estaba más enfocado en el hermoso vestido rojo con detalles dorados de la pelinegra. Sencillamente se veía hermosa. Hacía mucho que no la veía así de linda, y vieran que para el rubio la menor se veía linda incluso cubierta de aceite de radiador.

**Desde siempre estuviste enamorado.**

Ni siquiera las contantes jugarretas de Barton y Coulson servían para despertarlo. No sabía cómo describir esa sensación que tenía en el pecho. Cálido, relajante, agradable. Con sólo verla se sentía así. Durante toda la noche, Steve estuvo esperando la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a bailar pero Banner no se despegaba de ella. Debía hablar con ella, decirle lo linda que se veía, decirle que no la quería con Banner, decirle…que la amaba más que nada en el mundo. Y al fin se le presentó la oportunidad. Bruce se apartó de la pelinegra y Steve aprovechó, acercándose a ella por detrás.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita Stark?—Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra, misma que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas con aquella propuesta. Tomó la mano del mayor, y con ese simple roce, esa simple respuesta de sus manos al tocarse fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Pasaron un par de minutos en que no se separaron por nada, esos minutos parecieron eternos. Ella escuchaba el corazón del mayor palpitar con fuerza, pero de cierta forma tranquilizando los golpeteos en su propio pecho.

Pararon de repente. Banner tomó a Natasha del brazo, alejándola así de Rogers. Ella se desconcertó al notar la forma en que Bruce miraba al rubio. Con rabia, enojo, celos.

—Aléjate de mi novia, Rogers…—Advirtió el muchacho. Era bien sabido que nadie podía provocar a Bruce si quería salir vivo, pero al parecer a Steve no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo, Banner? Ella no es tuya…—Espetó con seriedad el rubio, ganándose un golpe realmente fuerte por parte del castaño.

—Tampoco es tuya… No te le acerques… —Se alejó, tomando a Stark de la mano mientras caminaba a un lugar apartado. Una discusión, gritos, una bofetada y luego Natasha saliendo rumbo a los vestidores. Steve la siguió. Al parecer los celos habían provocado más de una cosa en Banner, quien no supo controlar sus palabras con la pelinegra.

El rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a su amiga apenas ésta entró a los vestidores.

—Tasha… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado, cerrando las puertas con llave para que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

—Vete… Quiero estar sola…—Pero no. Necesitaba un abrazo, un abrazo de su mejor amigo, porque quien consideró su amigo antes ahora la había tratado como zorra momentos atrás por simples celos. Steve notó los temblores en la pelinegra y se acercó a ella, acogiéndola en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello, dejándola llorar en su pecho.

—Tasha, no llores… Tú nunca lloras frente a los demás… —Susurró, tomándola por las mejillas para limpiar su rostro. Era verdad. Ella jamás lloraba frente a nadie, nadie que no fuera su amigo. Muy pocas personas la habían visto en esa situación, pero solamente una se dignaba a consolarla sin importar nada. Steve siempre estuvo ahí para ella, y viceversa.

—P-perdón… por haberte hablado tan mal cuando fuiste a mi casa, Steve…—Éste sonrió. No estaba molesto, nada de eso. Secó el rostro de su amiga, perdiéndose por breves instantes en sus ojos. Esos bellos ojos que desde siempre supieron cómo doblegarlo. Su mirada viajó a los labios ajenos. Besarlos. Tenía que besar a Natasha. Así sabría que lo que sentía era realmente lo que creía.

—No hay nada que perdonar…—Susurró antes de besarla. Comenzó lentamente, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Steve la estaba besando? ¡Él estaba por casarse! ¡No podía hacer aquello! Pero la cordura lentamente se fue a la basura cuando ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué sentía aquellas mariposas en su estómago?

**Desde siempre fuiste correspondido.**

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, sintiendo la forma en que éste aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Ahora no había marcha atrás. El beso se volvió cada vez más fogoso que antes, tanto que Steve no soportó, levantándola por ambas piernas hasta llevarla a las regaderas, pero sin separarse. La acorraló contra la pared, acariciando ahora sus suaves y blanquecinas piernas, apartándose al fin de los labios ajenos. La miró a los ojos, notando un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña. Se veía adorable, hermosa, realmente linda con ese color en sus pómulos. Ahora sus labios fueron bajando lentamente y de manera tortuosa por el cuello de la pelinegra, provocándole más de un escalofrío. Las fuertes manos del rubio viajaron hasta la espalda de la contraria, bajando lentamente el cierre y acariciando su piel directamente. Era más suave de lo que había imaginado, tal vez porque siempre la veía con algún líquido grasoso encima de tanto que ella arreglaba los autos de su familia o inventaba una que otra cosilla por ahí.

—Ah… S-steve… Alguien puede…venir…—Intentó articular ella, reprimiendo sus gemidos lo mejor que podía. ¿Cómo era capaz el rubio de tocar los lugares exactos para hacerla llegar a las nubes?

—Está cerrado, Tasha… —Musitó, dejando que el vestido cayese al suelo, dejando a la contraria solamente con sus bragas puestas, pues ni sostén llevaba puesto. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que comenzó a deshacerse del molesto traje que tenía puesto el rubio mientras éste continuaba besando su cuello. Retiró la corbata, el saco, la camisa, todo con una lentitud extraordinaria, queriendo memorizar cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Los labios del rubio llegaron hasta sus pechos, mismos que comenzó a besar lentamente, queriendo escuchar algo más que simples suspiros de la pelinegra, pero ésta se negaba rotundamente a soltar algún gemido que pudiese hacer que los descubrieran. Aunque realmente estaba a muy poco de gritar.

Ahora Steve sentía el pantalón apretado, pero no quería desatender a Natasha. Ella comprendió con simplemente mirar el ímpetu que el mayor ponía en hacerla gozar, llevando sus manos al pantalón de éste, retirando el cinturón, quitando el botón y bajando el cierre hasta dejar al ojiazul en las mismas condiciones que ella. Él la acercó más a sí, provocando que sus sexos aun cubiertos por la ropa interior rozaran. Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso al tiempo que el mayor continuaba rozando la intimidad de la pelinegra al hacer chocar sus caderas. La estaba incitando, y lo estaba logrando. Pronto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, y Steve aprovechó aquello para dejar que el agua de las regaderas cayese sobre sus cuerpos. Ella rodeó las caderas ajenas con sus piernas, provocando así un nuevo roce entre sus sexos, pero esta vez muchísimo más placentero que el anterior. Steve no iba a aguantar demasiado, y conociendo a su amiga, ella tampoco. Se colocó en posición, entrando lentamente en ella, sin lastimarla y acallando cualquier sonido con sus labios unidos a los contrarios.

—S-steve… Ahh, m-me duele… —Gimió ella contra los labios del contrario, éste continuando con sus movimientos hasta quedar completamente dentro de ella. Las gotas de agua hacían que la sangre que emanaba de la intimidad de la pelinegra desapareciera. Claro que Rogers sabía que ella era virgen, él sabía todo de su amiga, absolutamente todo. Es por eso que siempre la protegía de cuanto hombre se quisiera aprovechar de ella, porque esperaba algún día poder ser el primero. Y lo había logrado.

**Desde siempre estuviste enamorado de ella.**

—Muévete…—Dijo Natasha al haberse acostumbrado ya a la intromisión, recibiendo varias estocadas por parte del rubio, abrazándose a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le daban. Se sentía de maravilla, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Ella siempre quiso que Steve fuera el primero en su vida, pero jamás se animó a decirle lo que sentía.

**Por miedo a perderse mutuamente, jamás hablaron.**

Al fin los gemidos escaparon de los labios de ambos. El vaivén de caderas era cada vez más frenético, y con cada estocada, Natasha se sentía realmente tocando el cielo. Steve estaba en la misma situación. El agua tibia cayendo sobre los cuerpos de ambos mientras hacían el amor. Que se jodieran todos los que estaban en el gimnasio, que se jodieran sus familias, que se jodiera el mismísimo universo, no importaba. Ellos estaban juntos.

Entrar y salir repetidas veces de ella, el nombre de Rogers escapando de los labios de la pelinegra, y e nombre de Stark de los labios del rubio. Ahora mismo no pensaban, no razonaban. Él la quería a ella, y ella a él. Eran solamente ellos dos en ese instante y nadie más. Los segundos más largos de sus vidas pasaron cuando al mismo tiempo llegaron al más delicioso orgasmo de todos los que seguramente tendrían en el futuro. Steve llenó a Natasha con su esencia, respirando agotado al igual que ella. Acarició su rostro con lentitud, sonriéndole jadeante. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Tasha… Te amo…—El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi queriendo salir de su pecho. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y ella abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, besando su rostro repetidas veces.

—Yo también, Steve, yo también…—Respondió, juntando su frente con la del rubio. Ahora podía quitarse un peso de encima.

—¿Serías mi novia… en medio mes? —Nunca supo cómo expresarse correctamente. Ella lo miró con desconcierto al no entenderle. Él se sonrojó, riendo un poco—.Cásate conmigo… Sé que es apresurado, pero realmente quiero casarme contigo… No soportaría más tiempo sin ti, Tasha…—Dijo él, besándola de forma superficial.

—¿Y Peggy?—Preguntó aun más confundida. No podía creer que de un momento a otro el rubio estuviese dejando de lado a la otra. —¿No era ella tu prometida?

—Lo era… Hasta ayer…—Respondió. Le tuvo que explicar que Peggy y él cortaron por las buenas. Ella sabía que Rogers estaba enamorado de alguien más, y él sabía de sobra que ella estaba loca por Bucky. Natasha se sonrojó terriblemente y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, riendo un poco.

—No tengo las medidas de Peggy… Pero espero que me entre el vestido…—Y le sonrió de forma dulce. Después de eso, ambos se vistieron y regresaron al gimnasio. Ella dio a entender a todos que había estado llorando y que Steve intentaba consolarla, cuando realmente él estaba contándole de lo que haría en la boda, y eso le provocaba lágrimas de felicidad a la pelinegra. Por supuesto, había alguien que no podía tomárselo tan bien.

Dos semanas más pasaron. Su noviazgo se formalizó. La boda estaba por llevarse a cabo. Steve esperaba a Natasha en el altar, y ella llegó tarde por mera costumbre… y porque se había quedado dormida. El rubio se sonrojó, ella también. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

**Pero el destino puede darte sorpresas.**

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegaron al final de sus votos. Ella el fin realizaba su sueño de casarse con Steven Rogers, aquel que fuese su mejor amigo desde que ambos tenían poco menos de 10 años, aquel que comenzó a gustarle cuando cumplió 16 y sin darse cuenta, él a los 16 ya sentía que no podía vivir sin ella. Una diferencia de edad de apenas unos cuantos meses.

**Sorpresas nada gratas, e incluso dolorosas.**

"Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Y alguien habló. Era Banner, de pie en la puerta de aquel recinto, sudando, al parecer ebrio y con un revólver en su mano derecha.

—Si no puedo tenerte, nadie podrá hacerlo…—Steve se interpuso al notar las intenciones del castaño, protegiendo a Natasha de todo daño. Escuchó un disparo, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero éste jamás llegó.

La expresión de todos los presentes fue de puro horror. Natasha se había interpuesto entre Steve y la bala que se dirigía a él, recibiendo la misma de lleno justo en el pecho. Rogers lo notó segundos después de escuchar cómo Banner tiraba del gatillo de nuevo, acertando directo al estómago de la pelinegra que luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Todo pasó muy rápido.

—¡Tasha! —Gritó el rubio, logrando atrapar a la muchacha antes que ésta cayera al suelo. Banner soltó el arma y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Es increíble lo que el amor puede hacer.**

—S-steve… ¿Estás…bien?—Preguntó ella sintiendo aquel cálido líquido empapar su blanco vestido.

**Pero más increíble es la forma en que el destino cambia las cosas.**

—No hables, Tasha, ya viene una ambulancia, tranquila…—Le rogó, importándole realmente poco que su traje y sus manos estuviesen manchadas de sangre.

**A veces te arrebata las cosas que más deseabas.**

—Steve… ¿Podemos comer shawarma después?— Inquirió ella cerrando lentamente los ojos, pálida, débil, cansada.

—S-sí… Iremos a comer shawarma… —Respondió el con lágrimas en los ojos, mismas que chocaban de lleno con el rostro manchado de sangre de la menor. Ahora realmente prefería que todo ese líquido no fuera sangre, sino aceite de motor.

**Para no devolvértelas jamás.**

—Te amo…—Dijo en un murmullo ya inaudible, su mano ahora cayendo de forma pesada a su lado y ella cerrando los ojos por siempre.

—También te amo, Tasha…—La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y lloró. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Lloró hasta que supo que ella jamás volvería. Lloró por perder a su mejor amiga, a la persona que más amaba en el universo. Por simples celos.

_**El destino no estaba de tu lado ese día.**_

* * *

Listo~ Les juro que mientras escribía ésto, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, y les confieso que no sabía ni qué final ponerle. Lancé una moneda y salió una tragedia. Culpen a la moneda(?). Dejen reviews, lancen tomates podridos, scones, fondue(?), ya saben, lo de siempre. Pronto las actualizaciones, DEATH~!


End file.
